You're My Sister
by saaami
Summary: "You're my sister, Kara. And being an alien's older sister is a job that I don't take lightly." /or/ Yet another collection of one-shots dedicated to the Danvers sisters and the tender moments they share. (Accepting requests!)
1. What's a Bunk Bed?

**Hi guys! So this was… I don't even know. This was really a random idea. I've been wanting to start writing a collection of one-shots about Kara and Alex, but I haven't really had many ideas/inspiration to write anything. So, I thought that maybe you guys could help with that!**

 **From now on, this story is open to suggestions from the archives on one-shot plots. They could be about anything you'd like them to be, as long as they somewhat include Kara and Alex and their sisterly bond sort of thing. They can be funny, happy, scary, sad; whatever you can come up with! If you have any questions whatsoever, let me know in a review or a PM!**

 **This is the first of many Kara and Alex sister stories that are to come… That is, if you guys suggest. (;**

 **I don't own Supergirl and/or any of the characters**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex knew it from the moment she locked eyes with that scared little girl. She knew her life was going to change.

* * *

She was confused when her parents had first brought it up; confused as to why an alien would come to live with them. When they took the time to explain it to her, she found tears pouring down her face, her heart breaking for someone she didn't even know.

Her mother was crying right along with her and pointed out that the small alien would be too. "I need you to be there for her, sweetie. Can you promise that you'll be there for her?" The fifteen-year-old nodded, giving her mom a weepy smile.

"I promise," she whispered.

"That's my Supergirl," her mom murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Now. She'll be staying with you, so we went to the store last week and bought you both a bunk bed." Alex squealed happily, her hands flying to cover her gaping mouth. "You want to go set it up?" She nodded vigorously, her eyes wide with excitement. "You go on ahead. Your dad and I will meet you there."

The brunette climbed quickly to her feet, racing across the hall to her bedroom. She burst inside to find the bed still packed neatly in its box, which was sitting in front of her desk. As she waited for her parents to arrive, she moved to sit on the edge of her current bed, patting her purple comforter with trembling fingers.

She gazed out the window, letting her mind wander wherever it chose to. She found herself anxiously anticipating the arrival of her new little sister, wondering what she would be like and how they would get along. She would protect her, of course, no matter what. It was her job—her promise to her mother. And she wouldn't let her mother down.

"Hey kiddo," her dad's soft voice came, "you ready?"

Alex turned to face her parents, who stood side by side in the doorway. She smiled at them, nodding. "Let's do this."

* * *

The day had finally come. Today was the day that Kara—her parents said that was her name—was due to arrive. Apparently, her and Superman were cousins, and he was going to be the one to bring her.

She didn't know the whole story, but knew it was complicated. (It also had something to do with a 'Phantom Zone' that Alex chose not to question, simply because it sounded too much like the comics the boys her age loved and she despised.)

When the man of steel did arrive, Alex stayed inside. If she were being honest, the hero sort of scared her. As soon as he leapt into the air, though, she darted down the stairs, excitement, fear, and sympathy coursing through her as she did so. She pulled the front door open and ran into the lawn to greet her new sister, but slowed her mad dash when she realized the girl was crying—bawling even.

She was a beautiful girl; a bit younger than her with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her mother was holding her hand and her father carried her belongings. Alex approached cautiously, proceeding when her mom gave her the 'okay'. She got down on one knee before the girl, clearing her throat to catch the alien's attention. When the girl picked her head up, Alex offered her a smile.

"Hi," she whispered. "Uh… My name's Alex." She stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. "What's yours?"

"I-I'm Kara," she murmured back.

"That's an awesome name," Alex said, "which is fitting, because you seem like an awesome girl."

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Kara's lips. "Thanks," her soft voice said.

"I know that so many thoughts must be going through your head right now, and that can sometimes be overwhelming. That's why I'm here." Alex looked up at her mother. "You know, I never had an older sister to talk to stuff about… I always had to talk with my mom."

"M-Me too," Kara mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked. Kara nodded. "Well, now you do have an older sister to talk to stuff about, and I'm going to make up for those 12 years of having to talk to your mom. How does that sound?"

"P-Pretty cool, actually," the small blonde whispered. Alex smiled warmly. Just as she went to push herself back to a stand, a voice—her voice, for that matter—stopped her. "Alex, c-can I ask you something?" Kara blurted out suddenly.

"Of course you can," the brunette told her.

She looked to Kara, who had squeezed her eyes shut, newfound tears seeping out of her closed eyelids. "C-Can I have a hug? I know that's weird to ask because we just met… I just haven't had one in awhile, and I really—"

Alex had wrapped her arms around the younger girl even before she could finish. Kara was surprised at first, but after a few short moments, melted into the older girl's embrace, clinging to her as if she were the last thing she had left. "It's going to be you and me, together, Kara," Alex whispered into her hair. "I know that this—coming to Earth, losing your family… I know it's horrible. But you're not going to go through it alone. I'll be here for you; my parents will be here for you; I bet your cousin will even try and fly down here a few times." She pulled back from the embrace just enough so she could see Kara's face. "My point is, we're going to take good care of you—I'm going to take good care of you. You're my sister, Kara. And being an alien's older sister is a job that I don't take lightly."

Kara chuckled softly. "If you're really going to be my sister, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around screaming that for the world to hear."

"What? That I'm going to be an amazing sister?"

"No!" Kara exclaimed, laughing. "That I'm an alien!"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I won't," Alex promised.

"Okay," Kara muttered before burying her forehead into Alex's chest once more. "Thanks, Alex. For everything."

"Anytime." She pressed a kiss to the alien's forehead, just as her mother had done to her the day she'd found out about Kara. "Now," Alex said, pulling away. "You'll be staying with me in my room, so my parents got us a bunk bed. You wanna go check it out?"

Kara's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What's a bunk bed?"

Alex's eyes widened. "You don't know what a bunk bed is?" Kara shook her head while Alex laughed. "Come, young one. I have lots to show you," she said in her best Obi-Wan Kenobi voice.

With that, Alex grabbed the younger girl's wrist and dragged her towards the house, smiling when she heard her adorable laugh. Behind them, Alex's parents walked towards their home slowly, fingers intertwined.

* * *

So yes, Alex did know it from the instant she locked eyes with Kara. She saw the hurt, the fear, the pain. She knew her life would change. There was a few things she didn't know, though… Would growing up with an alien be difficult? Would they have to hide her true identity from the rest of the world? Again, Alex didn't know. What she did know, however, was that they would figure it out eventually. And they would do it together.

* * *

 **There's one-shot #1! I hope you guys liked it. Please review, whether it be to leave a compliment or a suggestion—I'd enjoy reading either! Thanks for stopping by, and I'll hopefully see you guys on the next one-shot!**

 **PS. I am still working on the next chapter of My Fight is Your Fight, and I hope to have that out soon. Sorry for the wait on that!**


	2. War Stars and Pinkie Promises

**Hi everyone! Here is one-shot #2!**

 **I don't own Supergirl and/or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex blinked her eyes open, lifting her hands to rub the sleep out of them. She rolled over to check the time on her clock—3:23. She groaned, frustrated that she had woken up this early on a Saturday. She stopped, however, when she realized why she had woken up. Someone was crying quietly, seemingly trying to keep it to themself. Who would be crying this early in the morning? Her eyes widened. "Kara!" She sat up quickly, her distress for her little sister causing her to forget that she was on the bottom bunk of their new bunk bed. "Ow!" Alex grumbled as her forehead struck the bottom of Kara's bed frame.

"Alex?" A small voice whispered.

"The one and only," Alex muttered, laughing at herself. "You okay up there? I heard you crying."

The room was silent for a few moments as Kara decided what she should say. "No," she murmured, choosing to be honest. Alex frowned and threw off her comforter, pushing herself of the edge of her bed. She climbed two steps up the ladder to Kara's bunk, poking her head up over the bars that prevented her sister from falling off.

"What's up, buttercup?" Alex asked, her face instantly falling once she realized Kara had begun crying once more. "Hey, hey," she whispered, climbing the rest of the way up. She crawled over to the blonde and settled in beside her. "What's wrong, Kara?"

"Um," she whispered between sobs. "Everything?" The Kryptonian paused. "Does everything count as an answer?"

Alex chuckled and gathered the younger girl in her arms, hugging her tight. "Yes. Everything definitely counts." She played mindlessly with Kara's bouncy, blonde hair. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Kara murmured into Alex's shirt. "It was about my planet… And my parents…" The alien trailed off. "...Alex, can we talk about something else?" The brunette felt Kara's body trembling in her arms. "I… I really don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Yes, of course," she told her reassuringly.

"Thank you," Kara said, obviously relieved.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Alex announced suddenly. "We can sneak downstairs, raid the fridge, and watch movies until we fall asleep."

"Wouldn't your parents get upset?" Kara asked.

"Well… Technically, I'm making you feel better," Alex pointed out. Kara raised an eyebrow. "I am! Food and movies make me feel better, so they'll surely do wonders for you. Especially because you've never seen the Star Wars movies before."

The alien frowned. "How can stars have wars? Have you even seen a star up close before? Because I have and they are definitely incapable of having wars," Kara said matter-of-factly.

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're cute when you talk science." Kara sighed. "Now, c'mon, it'll be fun. We're literally just walking down the stairs; my parents can't get mad at us for walking down the stairs."

Kara looked reluctant, but she eventually agreed. "Only because I'm interested in seeing this 'Star Wars' you speak of," she muttered, following Alex out of their room and quietly down the stairs.

Alex pulled the fridge door open as they arrived in the kitchen, her eyes scanning its contents slowly. "Alright. We have leftover Chinese food, frozen pizza, spaghetti, or…" She opened the freezer. "We can be really unhealthy and pig out with ice cream," she told her little sister.

"To be honest, I don't know what any of that is… Um… How about the last one?"

Alex smiled. "Good choice. Ice cream it is!" She pulled out two cartons and set them on the counter, grabbing two spoons from a drawer behind her.

"Ice cream? As in… Like… ice made of cream?" Kara asked.

"No, weirdo. Ice cream is the best dessert to ever be created on this planet," Alex told her while setting up the tv. "Once you try some, you'll understand."

"I'll take your word for it," Kara said, plopping down on the couch.

Alex collapsed into the cushions beside her, handing her a spoon and a carton. "You get chocolate." She popped the top off of her own carton—chocolate chip cookie dough—and shoveled a spoonful into her mouth, licking her lips greedily.

Kara followed suit slowly, spooning a small bit at first. She wrinkled her nose at the color, and looked hesitant to put it in her mouth. Alex watched as she stared at the small bit of ice cream, rolling her eyes and placing the spoon into Kara's mouth for her. It took Kara a moment to taste the dessert, waiting as it melted on her tongue. Her eye's widened. "That's amazing," she whispered.

"Ah, I told you," Alex said, smirking. She took another bite of her ice cream, closing her eyes in satisfaction. "Okay… So, our DVD player kinda broke, but I figured we could just talk while we watch the dinky cartoons that are on at 4 in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. War stars can wait until later, I guess."

"Star Wars, Kara. Star. Wars," Alex corrected her.

"Right. Star Wars," Kara said. "My bad." She chuckled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Kara replied.

"Oh, c'mon. That cute laugh has to mean something."

"It's just… Earth is so different from Krypton," Kara told her, turning to face her.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I wouldn't know… But I assume that you're correct," Alex said, placing her ice cream carton on the table in front of them. Kara did the same. "Do… Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara smiled at her new older sister. "You really want me to talk to you, don't you?"

"Well… I just don't want you keeping things to yourself. I had to do it a few times when I was your age, and it… sucked," Alex admitted.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered, scooting closer to the older girl.

"Nah, it's alright. If you don't have to go through that, though, then I will have done my job as an older sister."

"You've already been an amazing older sister," Kara told her. "And… yes."

"Huh?" Alex asked, confused.

"Yes, we can talk about Krypton… About my dream. I… I think I'm ready to tell someone," Kara murmured.

"Kara, if you aren't comfortable—"

"No," Kara interrupted. "I am. Especially with you," she said, sighing, "even though that sounds like a line from a movie."

"You're a dork," Alex said, grinning. "You're a dork, and I love it." She draped her arm around Kara's shoulders. "But back to serious. If at any time during this conversation you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll change the subject. Okay?"

Kara nodded. "So, where should I start?"

"How about with the dream? That's what seems to be bugging you most," Alex told her.

"Okay. Well I… I was on Krypton," Kara began. "It was the day my parents had sent me away. Everything had happened exactly the same as it did before…" Kara had to pause. Alex grabbed ahold of her hand, squeezing it gently. "B-But this time I was all alone. No one was there, Alex. It… It was just me. I had to climb in that space pod alone. I had to fly away from that dying planet without anyone to say goodbye to." Tears poured down the alien's face, and Alex squeezed her hand tighter. "I thought that day couldn't have been any worse… But…"

"Hey," Alex whispered, enveloping her sister in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Kara. I'm so so sorry." She rested her chin on the younger's forehead. "You aren't alone now, though. Now, it's going to be you and me against the world." She rubbed small circles on Kara's back in an effort to calm the sobbing Kryptonian. "You hear that? We're in this together, Kara. I promise you that it'll always be you and I, together; no matter what."

Kara untangled herself from her sister's arms, asking, "You promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Alex said, offering her pinkie. Kara shot her a questioning look, her gaze shifting from her extended pinkie to her smiling face. Alex grabbed Kara's hand and lifted her pinkie for her, showing the alien how their pinkies laced together. "This is called a pinkie promise. If you break a pinkie promise, then it's said that you're supposed to break your pinkie."

Kara's eyes widened in horror. "That's so violent!"

"Yeah, well this promise is just that important to me," Alex told her, smiling. Kara looked to their still-entwined pinkies, and returned her smile.

"Thanks Alex."

"But actually if I do break the promise—I won't, but let's say that I do… I'm not breaking my pinkie. I need my pinkie," Alex said, unravelling her smallest finger from Kara's and hugging it to herself.

Kara laughed, but stopped short when she was suddenly overcome with the urge to yawn. When she did, Alex chuckled and pushed herself to a stand. "Alright, Kryptonian. I think it's time we get some sleep."

Kara looked as if she were about to protest, but another yawn caused her to agree with her older sister. She watched as Alex put the ice cream back in the freezer and stuffed the two spoons into the dishwasher.

"Ready?" Alex asked, turning back to Kara. She nodded in return stumbling over to her sister and following her up the stairs. They made their way back to their room side by side, padding softly down the hallway so as not to wake their sleeping parents.

Once they were safely in their room, Alex shut the door behind them quietly. "Alex?" Kara's tired voice asked. "Do you mind if I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" She fidgeted nervously, gaze trained to the floor. "I don't want to have another nightmare."

Alex smiled. "Of course you can, Kara. As long as you don't hog the bed," she told her jokingly.

"I pinkie promise that I won't hog the bed," Kara said, smirking wearily. She stuck her pinkie out for Alex.

Alex laughed. "Well somebody's a fast learner! You've got yourself a deal." She wrapped her pinkie around Kara's. "If I wake up on the floor—"

"I know, I know," Kara muttered, already crawling under the covers. "Now c'mon, I'm tired."

"Alright, grumpy." She climbed in beside her sister, pulling the alien close to her. "G'night, weirdo."

"Night," Kara whispered. "And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really great sister. Just thought I'd let you know," she mumbled.

"Thanks Kara," Alex said, rubbing her back gently. "You're a pretty awesome sister too… even if you're an alien." The brunette hugged her sister closer to her, listening as her breathing evened out slowly and the younger girl's body went limp against hers. "I love you, Kara," she whispered to the sleeping Kryptonian. "You don't have to love me back yet; I know that's a big step. But I want you to know that I do love you," she pressed her lips her Kara's forehead, "and hopefully you'll eventually feel comfortable enough to do the same."

After saying all she'd wanted to say, Alex let her eyes fall shut, the comfort of her little sister's presence more than enough to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **There ya go! Good? Bad? Please let me know! Thank you to all who reviewed on the first one-shot, and to those with suggestions: amazing ideas so far! I'm already working on a few, and I hope to have them up here as soon as possible! Thanks so much for reading, and see you guys soon! (:**


End file.
